USS Ares (NCC-7968)
|registry=NCC-7986 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=William Telford (2371-2373) Marcia Taylor (2373-present) |launched=2371 |status=Active (2376) |altimage= }} The USS Ares (NCC-7986) was an starship that is serving in the Federation, Starfleet and under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor and fought in the Dominion War and later the Second Federation-Cardassian War and the Borg Invasion. (Star Trek: Ares) Ship's motto Construction history Keel laydown Construction began on the USS Ares in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Ares was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2371, Ares was launched, and command was handed over to Captain William Telford. Following the launching ceremony, Captain William Telford took Ares on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Ares stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Ares's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for repairs. Service history Dominion War Poison Chalice After the Dominion War the crew of the USS Ares is ordered with heading to Cardassia to deliver medical and engineering supplies to help the people recover, while on route the Ares rescued a Bajoran freighter and then had no choice but to destroyed because it was armed with protomatter. When they get to Cardassia they sent the transport vessels to the surface and while the crew was waiting they discovered that the Cardassians are rebuilding their fleets behind the Federation Alliance and they barely got out of Cardassian space in one piece. Times Death of a Neutron Star Silentium Est Aureum What Judgement May Come Command Performance If the Star Should Appear Pria Cardassian Encounter Majority Rules Into the Fold Crew manifest Senior staff *'Commanding officers' **Captain William Telford (2371-2373) **Captain Marcia Taylor (2373-present) *'Executive officers' **Commander Marcia Taylor (2371-2373) **Commander John Martin (2373-present) *'Second officer/Science officer' **Lieutenant T'Mir (2372-present) *'Chief engineers' **Lieutenant Commander Steve Erickson (2371-2375) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2376-present) *'Chief of security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Wesley Crusher (2371-present) *'Chief operations officer' **Lieutenant Sito Jaxa (2371-present) *'Chief conn officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson (2371-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Steven Carlson (2371-present) Technology information Notes The Ares was designed to hold up to 200 crewmembers and was 344.5 meters in length. As of her return home, she was one of the fleet's most powerful and fastest vessels. The ship's folding nacelles allow warp drive without the damaging the space continuum and for short amounts of time can reach warp 9.975. Some of the modification made to the vessel included power relays on some decks using Borg technology while the EPS system and backup made use of Enaran power conservation technologies. Deckplan Deck 1 *main bridge *captain's ready room *conference lounge Deck 2 *mess hall *captain's dining room (converted to galley) Deck 3 *crew quarters *captain's quarters Deck 4 *cargo bay 2 starboard *Crew quarters *Transporter rooms 1 and 2 *Hazard Ops Deck 5 *Sickbay *Medical lab Deck 6 *Holodeck 2 *Crew quarters Deck 7 *Brig Deck 8 *Astrometrics (built 2374) *Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 *Crew quarters *Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 *Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 *Main Engineering Deck 12 *Command Console *Secondary command processors *Life support systems Deck 14 *Stasis chamber Deck 15 *Plasma relay room Shuttlecraft *12 Type 9 shuttlecraft *3 worker bees Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships